This invention relates generally to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a light guide type display apparatus.
A conventional light guide type display apparatus includes a plurality of blocks, each block formed by bundling together a plurality of optical fibers. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,280, the blocks are simply stacked together to form a display screen.
The overall length of these optical fibers is relatively long. An increase in the production cost of the apparatus results. Boundaries created by the discontinuities between the blocks of bundled optical fibers and linear patterns formed by the unevenness in the levels of luminance which appear on the screen degrade the quality of the displayed image.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a light guide type display apparatus which reduces the overall length of the optical fibers used, minimizes discontinuities created between the blocks of bundled optical fibers and substantially eliminates the unevenness in the level of luminance appearing on the screen.